Le Renard Rouge
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Tech E. Coyote now has a lab assistant to help him with his work. On top of that, the Loonatics get two birds with one stone as they get one of the world's topnotch spies or secret agents of the world. Bad guys beware because here comes Emma Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**Loonatics Unleashed: Le Renard Rouge**

 **Chapter 1: Smart as a Fox**

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. You will live a lot longer in my line of work. In my line of work you have to be both provocative and have eyes in the back of your head, so they say. I was recruited by the Loonatics because I can get information where they cannot. So what am I exactly, you may ask? Well, I am a spy.

I have many nicknames among my teammates. Lexi calls me 'Foxy' because well, you don't have to use much brainpower to figure that one out. Ace calls me 'Fluffy Stuff' because of my bushy tail, and Tech calls me 'The Lady in Leather'. All are fun little pennames that help me be a part of the team, "Foxy, Foxy are you there?" Lexi asked,

"Oh yes, reading you loud and clear, Bunny," I radioed back, keeping my voice down,

"Real cute...now the document is located in a pressure sensitive vault, anything that sits on the sensors for more than 2.5 seconds will trigger the alarm," she warned, I nodded in understanding of her warning. As a spy, you will need an array of skills from hacking into computer databases to martial arts, gymnastics, swimming, and diving.

Essentially, you need to be fearless and focused on one priority and that is accomplishing the mission. I know there are cameras at the entrance to the vault. The last thing I need is security guards on my tail. Using a small zip-line, I came down through an opening in the ceiling, "Let's see here, 1-0-7-5-0-1-0-1," I said quietly keying in the code.

Out of a small sheath in my hip holster, I pulled out a USB and a transmitter for Tech, "Alright Tech, I'm in," I radioed to him.

"Get outta there quickly, you've got company coming," Tech warned me as the alarm went off. Something compromised my position, and I was not sure what it was but I did not want to find out. I came out of the air duct, and out on the roof of the building. The security were armed with assault rifles. This was not an ordinary office building.

I felt bullets flying passed me as they chased me leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The chase ended with me on the roof of a high rise office building on the port of the city, "Hold it right there!" said one of the security guards, "now then, give us the document, you've got nowhere to run, sweetie," he warned me, but I always have a second plan.

It was my only option, and I decided to take it. I was at the edge with my back to the men. With my arms at shoulder level and toes touching, I slowly leaned forward, and pushed off the edge with my feet and jumped in a swan dive to the waters below. I am guessing those men think I am dead. I came up to the surface where Ace was waiting.

"I must say you've got brass, Fluffy Stuff," Ace remarked, I chuckled as I climbed the ladder and got a hand up out of the water, "I knew you would pull a stunt like that to get away from those gunnies, that's why I had Tech trigger the alarm," I raised an eyebrow at his explanation, "I know what cha thinkin', and you're right, this is all a test,"

"Let me guess, those mercenaries were just the local SWAT team?" I asked the leader of the Loonatics, Ace Bunny.

"Yep, they needed some exercise to keep 'em on their toes, and you're just the gal we've been lookin' for, Welcome to the Loonatics," Ace said with a welcoming smile, and he shook my leather-covered hand. When it comes to work in the field, I prefer to wear black leather. I turned my eye to Tech, the coyote who triggered the security alarm.

"I don't know whether to kill you or...," I said pulling him down by the collar of his uniform. My eyes softened as he looked into my eyes, "kiss you," I purred, and gave him a kiss on the cheek to which he fainted. I lightly giggled, and helped him up. My warning to you all out there, if you threaten the world or my friends, I will be coming after you.

"A-spy-a-spy-a-spy-this-is-going-be-so-cool-like-an-action-movie-every-superhero-group-has-a-spy-you-know-you-know-you-know?" rambled Rev,

I lightly patted him on the head, "Calm down, little birdy," I said with a chuckle, every baddie knows if a spy or secret agent of my caliber has to come get you, I am bringing a tail-kicking with it. I am glad to be helping out this special group of heroes. I will be the only member of this group without superpowers. I can work that to my advantage.

As a spy, you need to be skilled in many areas. One of them is firearms. I don't carry a large arsenal. All I need is a simple and reliable piece. With those requirements, I have chosen the Manurhin MR73 revolver in .357 magnum. Thankfully I never shoot to kill, unless you are the walking dead. I am more of what you might call a 'trick shot'.

I rarely carry my pistol, "It's good to have another girl on board," said Lexi whom would become a good friend of mine, and my 'contact' on mission,

I smirked a smile at her. When it comes to missions and dealing with opposition, I rely on three necessities: intelligence, grace, and force. With intelligence, you will need that to break codes and hack into computer systems. Grace, and force go hand in hand as I will combine my grace as an accomplished gymnast with my skills in martial arts.

I also work in the lab as Tech's assistant. A man of his intellect needs one from time to time. I also help him test new gadgets because what is an agent without equipment? It was a collaboration between Lexi and Tech which led to the suit I wear on assignment. To all the villains and baddies of the world, you do not want me coming after you.

 **(Character Profile)**

 **Name: Dr. Emma Fox**

 **Occupation: Lab assistant, and Spy**

 **Past Affiliates: MI-6 (a member of MI-6's special 'T'-agents)**

 **Descendent: 'Roxy' (Merrie Melodies)**

 **Species: Red Fox**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Fur: Red-Orange (The area from her hands to her elbows, and from her feet up to her knees are black)**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Weight: "Why do you bother with such a thing?" (120lbs)**

 **Personality: Wity, wise, and wonderful to know are some of the words to describe this vixen. She is kind, and often enjoys having conversations or debating with tech over his new inventions or gadgets. She is not the biggest fan of shopping unlike Lexi, but she does enjoy hanging out with her once and while to help her out with life.**

 **Apparel: (Off Mission) lab coat, a t-shirt of varying colors, oval wire-frame reading glasses, and jeans.**

 **Apparel: (On Assignment) black leather suit with matching gloves and boots (modeled from the suit from the 1998 'The Avengers' movie)**

 **Skills: expert computer hacker and codebreaker, martial arts, gymnastics, marksmanship, swimming, and diving**

 **Nicknames: 'Foxy' (Lexi), 'Fluffy Stuff' (Ace), 'The Lady in Leather' (Tech)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loonatics Unleashed: Le Renard Rouge**

 **Chapter 2: Undercover Angel**

When you work as long as I have in this line of work it is essential to keep a steady mind and a low profile. If your cover is compromised, you take care of business and get out of there as fast as you can. It was the late morning, I was on assignment in the center of the city. I came in wearing my glasses, and a nice business suit with pants.

I am the only member without superpowers. The fact is I have no need for them. The greatest power you can have is the power of the mind. You learn to move fast, and think even faster. You will live a lot longer. I am on assignment at a diamond exchange. Rumors were circulating that this company was running something far more precious.

I felt a small vibration from my earpiece. It was Lexi, "Hello contact," I said quietly and smoothly with a smile,

"Alright Foxy, I need for you to hack into the company's database, be careful now this building's got a security system like a porcupine, get what we need and get out of there," Lexi instructed to me. I am prepared in case I get caught. I am wearing my suit under my disguise. I nodded in understanding, and then entered the building.

I showed an identification tag to the front desk, and I was let in. Once I was out of the range of her voice, and pressed my earpiece, "I am going in," I said in a hushed whisper, and observed my surroundings. It seemed like a normal office setting. I shifted my eyes quickly as a guard passed by in the other hall carrying a CZW 556 rifle.

 _'That has got to be contraband'_ I thought to myself, getting a small peak at the assault rifle he was carrying

I had very little time, and I had to work quickly. I slid my card slowly as to not give away my cover, and entered the room unnoticed. I typed away at the computers with the hacking codes written on the back of my identification. I was shocked to find what this business was doing behind the scenes, "No...it can't be," I said quietly to myself.

From a pen in my pocket was hidden a USB port, and I placed it in to get the information the team needed. As I finished downloading the files, "Hold it right there!" said a guard pointing a rifle at the back of my head, "step away from the computer, and put your hands on your head!" he ordered and I followed, "this is 415 requesting backup,"

"Roger that 415, sending back-up right away," said another guard on his two-way radio, and his back-up soon came in four more rifle-armed guards.

"Search her," He ordered to his men, and one patted me down and found the pen that held the hidden USB port.

It was then that I sprang into action. I grabbed his wrist, and struck the inside elbow joint. I grabbed the back of his head, and gave him a knee in the face. Another grabbed me in the back, and tore off my jacket and shirt, "It's the 'fox', kill her!" said one of the guards. I quieted him by pulling him into an black leather elbow, knocking him out.

Not before he ripped off my pants, and exposed my tight-fitted black leather mission suit. I took off my glasses and shook my head since there was use in using my disguise anymore. Another guard quickly had his rifle aimed at my temple, but I was quicker. Before he could squeeze the trigger, I moved in and struck his chin with the rifle stock.

"You little minx," Another guard growled, armed with a combat knife. I lightly smirked a smile at him, and prepared to fight him.

He attacked, and I grappled the knife out of his hand with handy wrist work. I gave him a knee in the face, and a back handspring kick to the chin to finish him off and put him on his back. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone else. I placed the USB in a hidden compartment in my belt. I soon heard more footsteps coming up the stairs.

 _'Hmm...Mr. Tech wanted me to test this out on this assignment'_ I thought pressing a small red button hidden in the small watch around my wrist.

There were more guards with guns than I could handle. I had to make an escape. I backed up to the other side of the room. As the guards were closing in, I ran to the roof as fast as I could and dived off with bullets flying. Right on time came the 'hover-pack', a jet-propelled glider as big as a large kite that can support someone my size.

I took a liking to Mr. Tech's new invention, and flew down into an alleyway. Carrying the craft like a suitcase, I came up to a rusty old dumpster with a keypad. I typed in my security code, and it opened up to a secret way into the Loonatics Headquarters. There was extra security in the hall from a retinal scanner to a new gel fingerprint scanner.

"Nice work, Fluffy Stuff," said Ace, giving me a thumbs up in approval of my work that morning.

"No kidding, that tail-whipping you put on those guards, that's what I call 'girl power'," said Lexi in approval, I lightly smirked at her for her praise.

"We best find who else is affiliated with this diamond exchange, you may not believe what I had found on there," I said, and changed back into my blue jeans, t-shirt, and lab coat. I put back on my reading glasses, and returned to work in Mr. Tech's laboratory. Every cruel and savage thing a man could do was found on that file. It was sickening.

I saw everything on there from gun-running, to lists of endangered animals being sold off to buyers as food, poaching of endangered elephants and rhinos for their ivory and human trafficking. I was going to put a stop to this ring if it was the last thing I do. As diabolical as this organization maybe, I cannot cross that line. I will not take their lives.

"I saw what was on that file," said Mr. Tech, "I don't think we have ever dealt with anyone that could go this low,"

"All the more reason to put a stop to it," I replied to him sternly. Mr. Tech put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I felt a sense of warmth knowing he was looking out for me as was the entire team. They are a good bunch. I lightly smiled, and handed him back the hover-pack, "by the way, your latest invention works like a charm," I complimented.

"Thank you, I take pride in my work," replied Mr. Tech with a small smile to me, and I smiled lightly right back at him.

"One small bit of criticism though, I would make the thrusters a little larger, the wings tend to move a little to the left in flight," I pointed out, not trying to be too much of a nit-pick. As I was working on the graphic layouts of a few more of his inventions on one of his laboratory's computers, I knew in my mind that this mission was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loonatics Unleashed: Le Renard Rouge**

 **Chapter 3: Slow Dance**

A wise man once told me 'When something is covered in gold, you only have to scratch the surface to expose the rot'. That is exactly what I do. It was another morning for me, a cup of Lady Grey tea, and I am ready to work. Upon hacking into the company database, there was information on everything from operations to upcoming events.

"Good morning," I said to Mr. Tech, he nodded and brushed the little squiggle of hair that dangles in front of me. I lightly giggled, and turned on the computer. Upon getting into the company database, I saw there was an event coming up called the Golden Peony Gala. This gave me an idea, but I had to run this by Ace first, and see what he says.

"A dance, eh? Could be your kinda shindig, if yah know what I mean," Ace said looking over the invitation, "knowin' you, I'm thinkin' you've already made some preparations of your own, just take Tech with you, I'm sure he can use an evening away from the lab," I nodded and got the green light for this mission. Now I have to convince Mr. Tech.

We spies or agents have a certain gait when we walk. For female agents like me, we have a slight sway in the hips when we are walking. It works well with a dress, "Mr. Tech, do you know how to dance?" I asked, showing him the invite, "The Golden Peony Gala is tonight, and Ace wants us both to attend," Mr. Tech lightly smiled back at me.

"I have talents outside of being a genius," He replied, expressing his willingness, "you stole my first kiss, Emma, so in a way, you owe me and I think a dance is a way to pay off your debt," with this assignment, I get to know Mr. Tech a bit better, and I have an opportunity to get the information this team needs to bring down these criminals.

"Well-played, Mr. Tech," I replied with a small smirk and a wink to him. According to the computer database, this evening the security is going to be top-level. I was ready for the evening as I was dressed in a royal blue satin formal dress with sequin detail. Mr. Tech fills out well in a nice black tuxedo, and with that we were ready for the evening.

"You look stunning," Tech complimented to me,

"Thank you," I replied with a small grin, and we went into ballroom which was on an island in the middle of Acmetropolis. I looked around at my surroundings. This was quite the gathering of the elite from the Acmetropolis Ensemble playing music to mercenaries outside dressed in full battle dress and armed with assault rifles and machine pistols.

I could tell that Tech was worried seeing the security outside, "Those are hired guns, whoever is behind this, they might be expecting you," Tech said in a whisper into my ear as he hold me close in our dance. His dancing skills are very good. He spun me in a twirl of the hand, and pulled me in with a hand at my lower back. I lightly grinned at him.

My eyes softened as I looked into his. I was enjoying my evening with him, but it was time to go to work, "If you may excuse me, I have to go to the washroom," I said to him, that was our code for me to start the second part of the mission. I went to the washroom, and I felt like I was being watched. As I went to the stall, it was time to work.

I had my black leather suit, boots, and gloves hidden in the ceiling. I zipped up my suit and put on boots, and gloves. When the mercenaries broke into the washroom, I was long gone as I had escaped into air duct. I stood still, and waited for the men to leave the room. As they left, I crawled from the air duct, and up onto the roof of the building.

As I felt the evening breeze through my hair, I saw that there were two cables linking the two buildings, and they were my only way across. It was a long way down. I almost fell as I grabbed the cables, and used the right turned myself around. With a 'hup!' I swung myself up on top of the cables, and crawled slowly forward to the other building.

I stopped as I saw a mercenary looking up in my direction, "Meh, must've been a squirrel," He said to one of the other men on duty. I was relieved, and made it to the other building without further incident or delay. I was on the glass roof of the other building, and used a glass cutter hidden in my belt buckle to cut the glass, and make a way in.

I was out of the hearing range of the guard when I touched my earpiece, "I am going in, Mr. Tech, I will meet you back at headquarters, by the way, thank you for the dance, you were wonderful," I said to him, smiling lightly to myself. I looked down at the pipes as they would be my only way of getting down. I dived through the hole in the roof.

"Go get 'em, Foxy," said Mr. Tech with encouraging words. I gave a small, flirty smile to him with a slight waggle of the eyebrows.

I grabbed onto the pipe, and swung myself on top. There were guards on the metal bridges armed with CZW 556 assault rifles and Scorpion Evo 3 submachine guns, _'These men come prepared, I will give them that'_ I thought as I picked my first target. I dived down, and grabbed on a lower pipe. I swung around, and kicked a guard in the chest.

I put him on his back, and the other mercenaries took notice. I moved in close as soon as his rifle was turned to me. I grabbed the top of the rifle, and elbowed him in the face, and used the railing as support as I kicked him in the chin with a back handspring kick. I lunged forward to knee the next one in the face, and kick him across the cheek

The last one swung at me with a knife. I leaped up to the pipes, and kicked him in the face, forcing him off the walkway to the floor below. I rested on the railing and wiped the sweat from my brow. I had to get out before more guards come. I swung from the pipes, and back to the hole in the glass roof. There was no sign of the leader anywhere.

Where or who ever the leader is, they run quite the business. Looking over documents from last night, I now had to find out where the holdings are in the human trafficking ring and their selling of endangered species for consumption. I found where the leader is running the gun-running operation, now I have to find the others before it's too late.

The good thing was my scuffle with the guards made them call for assistance. That gave me a chance to make my escape. Using a camera on my watch, I was able to send photos of the building layout, and where the weapons are being hidden. The only thing I have as evidence as to who this leader maybe was a ring's codename: 'Black Rose'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loonatics Unleashed: Le Renard Rouge**

 **Chapter 4: Red and Black**

I do not remember much after taking the photos. I found myself in a bit of a bind. I noticed that my earpiece was missing. I was handcuffed by my wrists and ankles to wires at my shoulders and feet. It was then that I saw the mastermind behind all these operations. It did not surprise me, "Well, well, come to spoil our party did you?" she asked

"I thought I would drop in," I replied to my sister, Rosetta. She is a rare type of vixen, a black fox. Clad her a red halter-top leather suit and you have yourself a Grade-A with an ambition to take over the world by any means necessary. I had not seen her since we were 'T-agents' at MI-6. She then approached me with a most saccharine sweet grin.

I looked down to see I was a good fifty meters in the air between two large concrete silos. She touched my cheek which sent a cold chill down my back. I growled, and bit at her hand which she quickly pulled away, "Oh feisty," she sassed, "and what a fine suit you have, black always was your color, I do hope it doesn't shrink when it gets wet,"

"Tight-fitted, you know," I smirked a little smile to her, earning an unamused 'humph' from her as a response.

"Cute, I bet you're wondering about your friend," she said, my eyes widened, "oh? you didn't think I would know, you're getting rusty, but onto the matter, you see the waters below? He's down there waiting for you, the more you delay, the higher the water will rise," she then went up and booped my nose, "tick-tock, you're on the clock, my dear,"

I heard her laugh as she made her leave with armed escort. The walkway retracted from under my feet like an accordion. One thing about being an agent is preparing to be captured, and knowing how to escape. Hidden in my watch was a piece of steel that looked like lead for a mechanical pencil. I turned my wrist to get the steel into my fingers.

With a little bit of work, I had picked the lock on my wrist, and worked at the others. I had almost lost my balance, _'Now don't you worry, I am coming for you'_ I thought to myself to boost my inner morale, seeing that there was only one way to get to Mr. Tech. My sister must not know me very well if she really thinks that I am not going to do it.

"Foxy! A little help? This is not my idea of a day at the pool!" Tech called out to me from below, one thing about us foxes is that we are great swimmers.

With my back to the upper wire and my hands and arms at shoulder height, I slowed leaned forward, and dived off the wires. Halfway into my dive, I placed my hands, one over the other, over my head before entering the water. I swam underwater to Mr. Tech, and surfaced near him. Lucky for him, the water had not gotten in over his head yet.

Rosetta had him cuffed to a girder at the bottom. I picked the handcuffs on his wrists, and took a deep breath and dove underwater to pick the ones at his ankles. I came up to the surface with a grin, happy to see that Mr. Tech was not harmed. He swam to a steel catwalk, and pulled himself and me out of the water, "You saved my life, Emma,"

"Of course, I would never abandon you, I am your assistant after all," I reminded him, and we escaped out the back of the compound to a bridge on the river. One thing I had noticed was a message on a small card that was in the collar of Mr. Tech's tuxedo, and read the message to him, "this is not over, we will meet again...of course it's not over,"

"I wonder umm..." Mr. Tech questioned, and answered his own question as he kissed me,

His kiss is slow and gentle, but filled with passion which I clicked with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he had his hands at my waist. As we broke away, he placed his hands on my shoulders, and smiled down at me. I slowly backed away, and gave him a wink to tell him we could finish this 'conversation' later when the mission is over.

"You know, maybe one day we can-," by the time he turned to face me, I was gone. Well, not really. I was on the top of the bridge. With the press of the button on the side of my watch, I called for the 'hover-pack'. I dived off the bridge, and the 'hover-pack' came right on time to catch me. It seems Mr. Tech made some new improvements to it.

This piece of equipment is a joy to have, and always there when you need it. I came back to headquarters, and changed back into my lab clothes. I looked at the card I found on Mr. Tech's collar. I knew Rosetta intends to kill me. The greatest fear an agency can have is when an agent goes rogue. I knew what I must do. I will have to cross the line.

I went to the kitchen to make myself some masala chai when Ace caught onto me, "Something buggin' yah, Fluffy Stuff?" he asked,

I see no point in lying to him. Ace is the leader of the team, "My sister is the one responsible for everything that has been going on since the mission began, she is the reason MI-6 shut down the 'T-Agent' program," I explained to him, I sighed and took a sip of my tea, "I may have to do it, Ace, I may have to kill my own sister," I said in conclusion

"Yah know, there comes a time when we have to do something we don't wanna do," He said putting a hand on my shoulder, "now listen to me, you're a great person, you're a great agent...you look good in leather," I giggled and gave him a light push on the arm, "but seriously, there will come a time when you must cross that line, I've been there,"

"It's one death, but with this one death, you can save hundreds of thousands of innocent people" He said, and made his leave, "just think about it, a'ight?" one death to save a thousand. I thought about that as I went to fold up my suit. I went back to the laboratory to work on the new wrist-mounted zip line. Mr. Tech came back as I was working.

"Why don't you take a break, Emma? I'll work on it," he offered, the thing I like most about him is he is very sweet, "it's been quite a night, I must say,"

"Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded and began to work on the new piece of equipment, "I will see to it that I give the prototype a test run soon," I said to him, and made my leave of the laboratory. I took off my jacket, and laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling fan, _'you maybe my sister, but I will do everything in my power to stop you'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Loonatics Unleashed: Le Renard Rouge**

 **Chapter 5: The Lady in Leather (Part 1)**

A new morning has come, and it is the start of a new day. After a nice breakfast of lady grey tea and buttered toast, I went to my quarters to think about the mission. I opened up a chest I keep under my bed. In it is my revolver. Either she kills me or I kill her. I sighed, and closed the case. I placed it back under my bed where it will remain.

I could not believe my own big sister would go so low. Her list of crimes and crime rings can put her on the most wanted list on any country in the world. She delves in human-trafficking, gun-running, and diamond smuggling. There has to be another way to end this. When I came out of my room, I saw Mr. Tech. He caught me by surprise.

"Oh!...Mr. Tech, what can I do for you?" I asked,

"Were you thinking about the mission?" he asked, I nodded 'yes' to him,

"There is no need to push it aside, for me it is kill or be killed," I explained to him, "I just wish there was another way to sort this out," I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was not just a hand, but a caring one. Still the mission goes on. I gently touched his hand, and turned to look in his eyes. Even if I don't want to do it, there are things to be done.

"Ace has something important for you," Mr. Tech explained, I nodded knowing it was time to go to work once again. An agent's work is never done. There's always trouble in the world some place, some where. A coded message had been sent to me to meet someone at an undisclosed location. I cracked the code with ease, "What does it say?"

"Well, there is a artificial island off the coast, she wants me to meet her there," I explained,

"Careful, Fluffy Stuff, it could be a trap," Ace warned me,

"I know it's one, the Golden Peony Gala mission was a just ruse made by her to draw me out, now she wants to draw me in, I believe she wants to bring this to an end," I proposed, the island is a few hundreds yards off the coast and has one of the tallest buildings in the city. The message was simple: 'come alone, and we will let heaven decide'

"Thank goodness the police found her human trafficking ring, and shut that down," I said in relief,

"But this is your time now, you do what you have to do, Emma," said Mr. Tech, I gave him a small kiss as a little thank you to him,

I gave Mr. Tech a light smile and a waggle of the eyebrows to let him know I will be fine. This is between me and Rosetta. I zipped up my black, tight-fitted leather suit, and knew a way to get to the island. I used a zorb to walk across the water. She knows I am on my way. When I got to the island, I unzipped the zorb, and walked out onto land.

My fur flew upward from the air inside the zorb, "Hmm...no doors? How odd," I said quietly to myself,

 _'No guards either'_ I thought, and ventured in further to find a keypad on a stand. I hummed to myself trying to think of the password,

"We are family after all," I said in a quiet tone, having figured it out, " _let's see, this should do the trick, 22-21-12-16-5-19_ " I thought, pressing each button with a leather-covered finger. Suddenly a cage came up and surrounded me. I remained calm. I was lowered down into the underground level. The cage opened slowly, and I walked out.

The thick 3 inch heels on my boots made clopping sounds against the marble floor. There was a sculpture in the middle of the building that looked like three large spikes. It is amazing what passes for art today. I looked up and saw a catwalk. I walked on over to a stairwell that led up to the top. There she waited with a smile, "Fox...Emma Fox,"

Rosetta was clad in her red leather halter-top suit, "No gun, hmm? You're either valiant or foolish" Rosetta said, throwing her pistol away,

"Usually those two are intertwined, I am not here for conversation, we have a score to settle," I said, expressing my intent,

"Well then, let's dance," Rosetta said, and threw a throwing knife from behind her back. I moved my head to the side to dodge it, and she attacked with a fist which I blocked. The fight was on. We were equally matched in our martial arts. I blocked every attack from her punch to her kick, and she did the same to all of mine, "not bad, little sister,"

"I am not one to boast, Rosetta," I replied, having her in a wrist lock, and she had me in a headlock,

"Oh modesty? More weakness," Rosetta remarked, hitting me with a headbutt and threw me over her shoulder a few yards in front of her rolling onto my back, "mmm...that leather suit is very soft, unfortunately...so are you," with a 'hup!' I lifted myself up backwards using the railings for support then up over into a double mule kick to her face.

Rosetta growled holding back a bloody nose, and attacked in retaliation, kicking me in the stomach. She flicked open a folding dagger from her boot, and slashed at my face with it. I evaded the blade. She tried to stab me. I got a grip on her wrist, hit the inside of her elbow with a strike, and hit with an elbow in the back, "You're done, Rosetta,"

"NEVER!" She belted, and stabbed at me again, I struck the inside of her wrist to make her drop the knife. I picked it up, and threw it off the edge.

"Still sticking to your morals, are you?" Rosetta asked, I shook my head,

"No...I play a fair game," I replied,

"Pity, I play to win," said my black fox of a sister, and she pulled out another knife from her other boot. Good God, how many knives does Rosetta have? Is the next one going to come from up under her tail? I managed to grapple the dagger out of her hand, but she turned and kicked me off the side of the railing. I was now holding on for dear life.

Rosetta crouched down to me, and looked me in the eyes with a smile, "Oh? No graceful dive to make your escape now? What a shame, what a shame," she said, feigning sadness, "time to die...sister," she said ready to strike the final blow. I was holding on with all my strength. My legs daggling below me. I shook my head lightly, and smiled.

"Don't count me out," I replied, and used my acrobatics to swing and get myself back on the catwalk. I was getting tired, and I had to finish this. Rosetta slashed at my face, but missed as I moved to the side and kneed her in the belly and elbowed in the back. My upper wrist stung with sharp pain as she slashed it, and I grappled the knife away.

It is now or never. I had to strike the final blow on my own sister...


	6. Chapter 6

**Loonatics Unleashed: Le Renard Rouge**

 **Chapter 6: The Lady in Leather (Part 2: Finale)**

This was it. Now was the time to end this. I gave Rosetta a leaping knee to the chest, and followed it with a kick using both my feet and the railing like a gymnastic bar. Time seemed to move so slowly as I had kicked her off the catwalk. Rosetta's scream echoed through the building as I leaned over the railing and watched her fall to her death.

My ears caught the sound of steel cutting into flesh as I looked to see my sister impaled on the sculpture below. It did not have to end this way, but it did. Every mission I was assigned to led to this moment from breaking into the company database to the Golden Peony Gala. I went to the roof, and closed my eyes, "Goodbye...Rosetta," I lamented,

Suddenly, I heard explosive charges going off and the building shook and began to crumble. I was at the edge of the roof. With my back to the building, I spread my arms out to shoulder height and slowly fell backwards off the edge. As I fell, Tech caught me in midair, "Gotcha, Foxy!" he said, riding on his hoverboard and holding me in his arms.

I had planned this part with him, and he executed it flawlessly, "Good show, Mr. Tech," I said rewarding his cheek with a kiss,

We watched from atop of headquarters as the building was raised to the ground, "A tracking device, concealed in the heel of your boot," he explained, which is how he caught me. He gently stroked my shoulders, and had his hands at my elbows. I did what had to be done. It was the first time I crossed that line. I hope I never have to do that again.

"You always think of everything, don't you?" I asked with a light giggle to him

"I am a genius, don't forget that," said Tech with a sweet smirk, and fiddled with my curly squiggle of hair,

"You stop that," I chuckled, twirling my curly squiggle of hair around his finger,

"Not happening, sweetheart," Mr. Tech chuckled back, in the days following the end of the mission, things seemed to slow down back to normal. I was out and about town in my jeans and a t-shirt getting some fresh air. What happened between Mr. Tech and I following the mission I will not say. Not something you want the wrong ears to hear.

When you walk in my shoes you learn how to live multiple lives. On one end, I am Mr. Tech's lab assistant, and on the other I am not something you want coming after you. I sat down at a café for a cup of tea, and to relax and enjoy the day. I shook my head, still thinking about my last mission, my sister. I could feel the cooling breeze on my fur.

Every member of the Loonatics has their task to protect the city, to protect the people. It seems the old saying is true with the Loonatics: 'the good guys dress in black'. Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my earpiece. That could only mean one thing, "Hello contact" I said to Lexy on the other line. As a hero, there is never any rest for the weary.

"Good to hear from you, Emma, you got something coming your way, I think it's up your alley too," said Lexy,

I soon heard screams from panicking people running for their lives. Cars were being tossed about like toys. I saw an army of mechanized robots with the Iron Cross and a Swastika in their centers on the right side of their steel chests, and shoulder-mounted missile launchers. They even had forearm-mounted tank guns, and a flamboyant leader.

"Zhe time for change is upon us, and zit is up to us to usher in zhe new era, Zhe Era of Zhe Fourth Reich, under me and me alone, Isabella Von Vultur!" boasted a figure that seemed to embody futuristic fascism from her peaked cap to the monocle on her left eye, "forward, my Mecha-Panzers, forward to absolute victory!" she cheered to her army

"Oh? Nazis? You are too kind," I said back to Lexy,

"We got our hands full on our end, go get 'em, Foxy!" said Lexy before hanging up her earpiece, I am always prepared for a mission. I went to the washroom to change into my black leather suit, gloves, belt and boots. Once I was ready, I slipped out the window into an alleyway. If they feel this is the road to victory. Then I will be the roadblock.

I walked out of the alleyway, and stopped in front of the mechanized army, "I am sorry to inform you, but the parade stops here," I said to the leader as I leaned my hip to the right. I saw that Isabella has brought ten of her Mecha-Panzers out to play. It was time to test out Mr. Tech's new invention. Von Vultur laughed like a hyena at my threat.

"Ha! You tink you can stop me, Little Fox?! I will make you see zhe error of your ways, and I get a fur coat for zhe winter, two birds with one stone, no?" Isabella boasted, "Mecha-Panzers! Skin that fox!" I saw the tank guns pull back under their forearms, and were replaced with giant combat knives. I must say that is impressive for a villain.

 _'Here we go'_ I thought to myself, wondering if Mr. Tech's new invention will work on these tin cans.

I had a black plastic capsule at my side for these baddies. I dodged the blade and leaped onto the robot's back, and placed a small explosive charge in the area between the head and lower neck. I was dodging blades and bullets leaping and flipping from back to back. I dived off the back of the last one into a midair tuck, and landed on my feet.

"Impressive, Little Fox," said Isabella **(voiced by Eliza Jane Schneider)** as I tossed aside the disposable plastic capsule, "but my army still stands,"

"Not anymore," I said with a smirk, pressing the two small side buttons on my watch. One by one, the heads of the Mecha-Panzers exploded and fell in the street like fallen trees. Suddenly there was an explosion behind me. Isabella looked at me in a state of shock. Even the most advanced weapons have a weakness, "how is that for a little fox?"

The police came on the scene right on time. Isabella turned to face them, but when she looked to see me I was gone. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, and found the alleyway that leads to headquarters. With a simple press of the watch, there was an opening in the road. I leaped feet-first off the two-story building into hole which turned into a slide.

By the time, I reached the bottom, I was back in my jeans, t-shirt and lab coat, "Good work out there," said Tech,

"Oh yes, your explosives worked like a charm," I said in approval of his new invention, I now had something I can use to bring down large objectives. To any villain or baddy out there, I will never use a blade and I will never use a gun. If I have to come after you, I am bringing a tail-kicking with it. Know my name, and know it well. Emma Fox.


End file.
